The Orphaned Boy
by Hogdale33
Summary: One boy was beaten until it drove him to run away from home and end up in Yokai Academy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire nor characters

**Prologue**

Hello my name is Hachiro Kasumi and I used to live in the normal world but my mother beat me so much I ran away from home and never came back. This is my story on how I ended up at Yokai Academy. It all started when i was 15.

**Chapter One**

"Mother stop!" I screamed as my mother hit me with a belt.

"Never nobody cares about you so it doesn't matter if I beat you i could kill you if I wanted!"

"I said stop!" as I clenched my fists getting ready to punch.

"NEVER" my mother said as she hit me again.

I pulled back my fists with all my strength and threw them forward and hit my mom in the face as hard as I could.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW YOU BRAT!" she screamed as she got up and chased me.

I ran out the door and slammed the door in her face I sprinted as fast as I could I ran all the way to the woods. As i was running I tripped and fell down a hill. At the bottom there was a flyer it said.

"Yokai Academy high school for mon..."

The page was ripped but at the top it said .

"bus stop is on 3rd street"

I thought i could go there to get away from my mom because it had to be in a different town because I had never seen it in this town.

"I can probably get supplies on campus" I said to myself.

For the next month every morning I would go to 3rd street and see if a bus was going to come. Finally at the end of the month the bus finally came for the first day of school.

I got on the bus the bus driver looked really weird he looked like he wanted to hurt someone. I walked to the back of the buss there was only one other person on the bus his name was Tsukune he was very quiet.

The ride had taken about an hour but I was finally there I got of a little but after Tsukune. As i stepped off...

Sorry to leave you guys hanging i will upload more in a little bit or tomorrow until then keep cool my friends.


	2. My first day

Disclaimer I do not own rosario vampire nor characters

Chapter two

...As i stepped off a girl came flying past me on a bike she almost hit me. I screamed.

"Hey watch out you almost hit me!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" The girl screamed as she rode away

A few seconds later I heard

"WATCH OUT!….."

I ran to where I heard the yell. It was the girl that almost hit me she had crashed into Tsukune. the girl was asking Tsukune if he was ok he said yes. But then she… she bit him. After I saw the girl bite Tsukune I dove in a bush Tsukune and the girl looked around then they got up and walked towards the school. I got out of the bush and started walking towards the school to.

*Five minuets later*

I finally got to the school it was huge. There was a girl's and boy's dorm and a shop that was on campus that was good so I could get school supplies. A boy walked up to me and welcomed me for my first year of high school. I didn't know how he knew me because i wasn't even signed up for school yet I still needed to go to the headmaster and sign up. But this boy handed me a schedule and said.

"Hurry to your first class you don't want to be late on your first day"

"I don't know where this class is can you please show me?"

"Sure follow me" the boy said.

A few minuets later we were at the classroom door as i walked in the bell rang. The teacher said have a seat. So I did as I sat down the teacher started saying what the school is gonna teach you and what your gonna learn but then the teacher said.

"This school teaches us monsters how to live along side humans in the real world"

I thought to myself "I'm not a monster right. And we are on earth right we can't be off earth we were driving the whole time we didn't go into space" As I was trying to process the fact I was surrounded by monsters and I wasn't on earth. Then the teacher started a role call

"Tsukune" the teacher said

"here" Tsukune said

"Moka" said the teacher

"here" the girl that almost hit me with her bike said

and so on and so fourth the teacher kept calling names and the people responded with "here". But then she called my name…..

Thanks for reading everyone I will post more later or tomorrow I hope you like it so far Stay Cool my friends.


End file.
